


Skipping Class Only To Make Out In The Bathroom

by XoLilyHeartoX



Series: ColdFlash Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barry's the best in the track team, Bathroom makeouts, Bisexual Barry Allen, Blushing Barry Allen, Kisses, Len's captain of the hockey team, M/M, Makeouts are great, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Skipping Class, Well actually just kidding, Wow there's actually a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoLilyHeartoX/pseuds/XoLilyHeartoX
Summary: Barry just wanted to get away from the stupid guidance counselors, and Len didn't do a project because of his father's.... Lessons. So, the two of them skip class in the bathroom. Barry's hiding in a stall, until Len runs into it because someone almost caught him skipping class. So, the two of them are stuck in a tiny stall. You can imagine how a pretty Barry Allen and roguish Leonard Snart solve this. Making out, of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm pretty bad at summaries. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Barry wasn’t known to be a bad boy. In fact, he was quite the opposite. Barry liked school, enjoyed studying and learning new things. But today, as it was every week, during the fourth period of the day, he would be sent to the guidance counselor’s to talk about his ‘problem’.

He was sick of people telling him that the man in yellow wasn’t real, or that it was just his mind’s way of explaining what happened to his mom. He knew what happened, he knew that the Man in Yellow was real.

This week, he just couldn’t deal with all the shit the teachers would say. So, here he was, hiding in the bathroom during fourth period. There were definitely better places to hide than a bathroom, but he was desperate.

Barry was leaning against the door of the stall, tapping random apps on his phone to distract himself. He had never skipped a class before, what was he even supposed to do? So, Barry did what he figured people would do, just play on his phone in the bathroom and stay quiet, and hope that no one would find him.

 

Len strolled into the bathroom nonchalantly, wanting to skip class where a big project had been due. He wasn’t able to do it, because he had been busy hiding himself and his little sister away from his drunk father away again, hoping even if their ever loving father found them, he would be drunk enough to ignore Lisa and just beat Len. His baby sister didn’t need any more pain than she already went through.

Len didn’t see anyone in there, and just leaned against the wall, putting his hands in his pockets. He froze though when he heard footsteps of the hall guard.

Len really didn’t see the reason in even needing one, it wasn’t like people were smoking weed in the hallway. Well, at least Len hadn’t.

He quickly but quietly opened the stall nearest him, and his eyes widened when there was already a boy in there, but the hall guard was nearing the bathroom and he closed the door behind himself anyway, the kid in front of him blushing brightly because of how cramped the stall was, how their chests were touching.

 

Barry was just in his stall when someone had walked into the bathroom, Barry freezing in his movement. A couple minutes later, when Barry assumed the guy had gone. But, the man was still in the bathroom, and quickly opened the door to the stall and stepped right into Barry’s space, closing the door behind him. Barry blushed brightly, because he soon recognized the _captain of the hockey team, Leonard Snart._

Barry _totally didn’t_ have a crush on the attractive senior, no way. Barry was the star of the track team, but he doubted Leonard even knew he existed. They were so close together, and Barry could smell Leonard’s cologne, he smelled like winter and mint. Barry soon realized why Leonard had come into the stall, because he heard the telltale footsteps of the hall guard coming into the bathroom, then when the teacher saw no one, walked back out again.

Barry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and that just resulted in getting closer to Leonard, and Barry sputtered out a quiet apology, but blushed harder when the star of the hockey team _smirked at him._

 

Len seriously didn’t expect to find the adorable Barry Allen in the stall, but he couldn’t really complain. The lanky junior was looking up at him through his long eyelashes, very pretty green eyes staring at him with embarrassment.

 _God Len, don’t fucking think about it!_ He thought, but his southern brain had other ideas. _Look at how close he is though, he smells like ozone and the forest._

Once the teacher left the bathroom, Len couldn’t help but stare at those red lips as they moved, and Len raised his eyes to the star of the track team, and smirked. He couldn’t help it, he had wanted to finally meet the brunette in person, and here he was, blushing and stammering.

“S - Sorry, Leonard! I’ll, um… I’ll get out of your s - space now, but.. Um..” The boy trailed off, seeing that Len was blocking the door.

“Well, we don’t need to leave quite yet… I haven’t gotten to meet you in person yet, Barry. Unless you’d rather leave…” Len gave the boy an out, but he really didn’t want to miss this opportunity. If possible, Barry blushed even more, but stayed put, and smiled a bit.

“We should at least get out of this stuffy stall to actually introduce ourselves.” Barry said, and Len smirked, but opened the door and stepped out. Barry stepped out, holding out his hand. “Well… Um, I’m Barry, though you already know, heh..” Barry said awkwardly, and Len just smirked wider, almost predatory.

“I’m Leonard. Call me Len though, Barry..” Len said, his voice deepening. Barry’s eyes flickered between his lips and eyes, blush growing again. “Tell me Barry.. Can I kiss you?” Len said huskily, and Barry’s lips parted, pink tongue coming to wetten red lips.

“S - Sure…” Barry said, and Len took a hold of Barry’s jaw gently, watching Barry’s eyes flutter closed, and Len allowed his own eyes to close, their lips meeting halfway.

Barry’s lips were so soft, parting a bit in submission as Len pushed forward more, and they ended up back in the stall, and Len turned them around, pushing Barry’s back against the stall door, running his hand through Barry’s soft hair.

The junior let out a soft moan, gripping tightly on Len’s shirt with both hands, pulling him in. Len didn’t hesitate to move closer, taking a hold of Barry’s jaw with one hand and the other raking through the track star’s hair.

God, those soft lips felt so good against his, but the need for air caused him to break off the kiss, and Barry was panting, looking so debauched from just a kiss. Len dipped his head to press one, two, light kisses to Barry’s neck, then lifted his head up again to admire Barry’s blush.

“L - Len..” Barry murmured, licking his lips again. Len just dove in for those intoxicating lips again, and Barry’s lips parted even more, his tongue darting out a bit to lick at his lips. Len couldn’t help but groan, delving into the addiction that was Barry Allen.

 

At the end of that period, Len and Barry stumbled out of the bathroom, Barry’s hair still messy and clothes very rumpled, a dopey grin on his face. Len had a smug grin on his face, and promises of meeting up with Barry again, and they parted ways, Len admiring Barry’s ass a bit as he walked.

Iris may have interrogated Barry, because of his messy hair and dopey smile, but Barry only sighed dreamily, promising to tell Iris later.

But, Barry was a little occupied that afternoon, Len’s soft lips pressed against his neck, even biting a bit, though he wasn’t complaining at all. As his lips parted for a small moan, all thoughts of telling Iris about what happened today fled his mind.

He’d make up an excuse later. For now, he was plenty occupied.


End file.
